1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information communication systems, and more particularly to information communication systems employing laser transmitters and receivers in a wavelength division multiplex system.
2. Prior Art
In a wavelength division multiplex/demultiplex fiber optic communications link, the wavelength of each laser must be adjusted to correspond with that of one of a number of multiplexor grating peaks without interrupting the multiplexor functioning of other lasers that are properly tuned, each to its own grating peak.
In the past, wavelength adjustment of lasers in a wavelength division multiplex system was accomplished by measuring the power output at the transmitting output of the link, disabling all but the laser to be adjusted and tuning it for maximum power output, thus disrupting the entire link.
It is important for efficient and nondisruptive operation of the WDM system that the wavelength of any laser in the system be adjusted without disrupting the entire communications link.